gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Solomon
, later renamed , is an asteroid situated at Lagrange Point 5, amid the ruins of the Side 1 cluster. The area of space surrounding the asteroid is known as the Sea of Solomon, giving the fortress its name. It has been used as a military base by both the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation. History Solomon was one of the Principality of Zeon's asteroid fortresses, which served as the frontline base of Dozle Zabi's Space Attack Force. It is from here that Zeon launched its first attacks against the Earth Federation during the opening days of the One Year War. From this strategic base, the Principality's space fleets carried out numerous sorties against the Earth Federation Space Force. As such, it became a priority target for the Earth Federation as the war began to shift back into the Federation's favor. Battle of Solomon On December 24, U.C. 0079, a massive battle was fought for control of the asteroid. The battle was rather one sided in favor of the Federation, as it was the first battle that saw wide-scale deployment of the Federation's mobile suit forces. During the battle Public-class assault boats were able to neutralize the space fortress' beam cannon defenses with beam-dispersing smoke clouds, forcing Zeon mobile suits stationed at Solomon to advance beyond the base's defensive radius, making them easy targets for advancing Federation warships. The Federation also unleashed their secret weapon: a solar reflector array, known as the Solar System, utterly decimating Solomon's primary space gate and all mobile suits and ships attempting to sortie from there. Due to the destruction of the space gate the Federation mobile suit forces breached Solomon. With casualties mounting and reinforcements being delayed by "political complications", Zeon Space Attack Forces commander Dozle Zabi ordered the evacuation of the base and boarded the mobile armor Big Zam. While the Big Zam's initial deployment decimated many Federal warships and mobile suits, allowing many Zeons (including Dozle's wife Zenna and daughter Mineva) to retreat from Solomon, it was ultimately disabled by a daring and sacrificial maneuver on behalf of 13th Autonomous Corps pilot Sleggar Law, and subsequently destroyed by Amuro's RX-78-2 Gundam. Solomon was quickly run over thereafter by the EFSF. Subsequent History After the battle, Solomon was used as a staging area for the EFSF's invasion of the Principality of Zeon's home territory and was renamed Konpei Island. As the war came to a close, Konpei Island remained a base for the Earth Federation and in U.C. 0083 it's the site of a full-scale naval review. This made it the main target for the Delaz Fleet during Operation Stardust. Zeon ace Anavel Gato used the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" to attack the Naval Review at Konpei Island with an MK-82 nuclear warhead, destroying or crippling two-thirds of the Federation's naval forces that took part in it. Despite the damage sustained, the asteroid continued to be a prominent military base used by the Earth Federation. During the Gryps Conflict the base is operated by the Titans, and used to develop the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel). In Mobile Suit Gundam F90, it is still being used as a military fortress by the Federation Forces in the U.C. 120s. Gallery Aoz-konpeitoh.jpg|Konpei Island (U.C. 0085) Earth Sphere Orbital Map (U.C. 0096).jpg|Konpei Island, mapped as 'Confeito' (U.C. 0096) Solomon.jpg GGen Solomon.png Notes & Trivia *The name Konpeitoh (Konpei Island) is likely derived from ''konpeitō'', a Japanese sugar candy, in reference to its distinctive bumpy shape. **"Confeito" is Portuguese for "confection" and the etymological source of the Japanese candy's name. ja:ソロモン